Detalles de Diciembre
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Ciel, un perrito más bien solitario, no entendía varias cosas que solían suceder en Diciembre. Quizá Sebastián, el gato que vivía arriba, podría ayudarlo a apreciar esos detalles. Dedicado a Mell . Keloid, ¡felices fiestas n.n!
1. Nieve

******D****isclaimer:** _El manga de Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, cosas animalezcas, OC -creo, pero me esforcé en que no-  
_

**Dedicatoria: **_para Mell . Keloid, ¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de los Inocentes y Reyes Magos! Sí, ya todo va aquí xDD Espero que te guste, o por lo menos que te arranque una sonrisa tonta, ¡eso es lo que cuenta xDDD! Pero antes que nada, quisiera disculparme si esperabas una historia entera y larga, ¡me entró un bloqueo demoniaco! Y por más que lo intenté, no pude sacar algo así. En cambio, te traigo estos... uhn, ¿tres one-shoots? Que hice con humor y afecto. Sinceramente espero que te agraden. Si no, ¡adelante! Échame pedradas, que no harán daño xDDDD  
_

_**Aclaraciones**__: queridos lectores, ¡felicidades por haber sobrevivido al fin del Mundo xDDDD! No se crean, en serio terminará algún día, pero mientras tanto, ¡HAGAN YAOI! Nunca moriremos si hay personas que recuerden nuestro legado en sus pervertidas y perturbadas mentes, ¡eso es vivir para siempre! _  


___¡Banzai! n.n  
_

* * *

**_"Detalles de Diciembre"_  
**

* * *

**#01 - Nieve  
**

* * *

Ya era Diciembre, y siempre en esa época caía algo blanco del cielo de Londres

Ciel miraba por detrás de la ventana las pequeñas bolitas que seguían descendiendo y se acumulaban en el patio, sobre los árboles, en el marco que sobresalía del vidrio

Olfateó un poco, percibiendo lo helado del ambiente; su cola se agitaba despacio como prueba de su curiosidad bien ocultada, y si no fuera por la calefacción, sus suaves orejas estarían congelándose

Decían que a los perros no les importaba el frío

_"-Total, tiene un pelaje que los protege de él"_

No le importaba que su curiosa dueña, que se hacía llamar Madame Red –dudaba que fuese su nombre real-, lo diera por sentado, pero se volvía un problema cuando quería sacarlo a pasear en medio de la mañana con _esa cosa _cayeron del cielo

Realmente no sabía lo que era, o por qué estaba tan helada, o la causa de que se derritiera en contacto con su lengua… sin embargo, ¿debía importarle? ¿A él, un perrito de pelaje oscuro, orbes azul cielo y temperamento más bien apático? Pues no, ya que se trataba de una "cosa" con la que no tenía demasiado contacto: al trabajar la pelirroja todo el día y dejarlo solo en el departamento con comida, agua y calor al alcance, salir "a explorar" no entraba en sus planes

Esta más a gusto adentro mirando la TV o escuchando música que "jugar" con aquello que congelaba las patas

… podría ser que esa no fuera la actitud apropiada para un perro, y menos para un cachorro… pero no importaba, así estaba bien

No iba a salir y hablar con Bard, Finnian y Maylene, los perros de la casa de enfrente para darle gusto al reglamento implícito de su ama

Se bajó de la silla que lo ayudó a asomarse por la ventana con tranquilidad

Bien, era temprano y Madame no llegaría sino hasta entrada la noche. Tenía tiempo de sobra y dedicarse a sus actividades favoritas

Hoy, seguramente, aprendería a leer esos libros de los que tanto hablaba su dueña

-Oh, buenos días –se detuvo al distinguir esa voz sobre la plancha de la cocina –Se levantó más temprano sin mi ayuda, ¿tuvo buena noche, Joven Amo?

Suspiró apenas, continuando con su camino –Sí, aunque hubiera sido mejor sin tanto ruido… pensé que te había pedido que controlaras mejor a tu humana, Sebastián

Nunca la agradaba cómo sonreía, y menos ese movimiento de cola coordinado con su fina respirar

Era natural que gatos y perros no se toleraran… y su caso no se trataba de la excepción, pero habían aprendido a convivir

Claro, se vio obligado puesto que desde el primer día que llegaron al edificio, la ruidosa vecina de arriba les dio la bienvenida en compañía de Sebastián Michaelis, su gato de pelaje negro y rojiza mirada, portador de un nombre digno de un mayordomo o algo así… aunque era mejor que Pelusa, Copo de Nieve o una de esas tonterías

Él mismo estaba agradecido de llevar uno muy elegante: Ciel Phantomhive

… probablemente por eso, como algún tipo de burla bien escondida, ese gato de edad madura lo nombró "Joven Amo"

Parecía un mayordomo, un gato mayordomo de un cachorro

Eso se oyó bien cuando lo planteó en su mente, por ello ya no le molestó ser llamado de semejante modo

-Lo hice a pesar de que tomó tiempo –tenía una voz tranquila y amable, algo contrastante con su intimidante apariencia- Le aseguro que hoy no tendrá problemas

-Eso espero

Lo observó bajar a paso ágil, como si acariciara los muebles con las patas y sin dejar rastro; una vez abajo, lamió un poco su pelaje y peinó sus bigotes

En verdad era un felino… uno al que ya no sólo toleraba, sino que formaba parte de la cotidianeidad, porque a pesar de que su personalidad le provocaba desconfianza, era lo más cercano a una compañía constante

No lo pensaba como si amigo o algo parecido, nada más una fuente de entretenimiento

Por muy renuente que fuera a relacionarse con otros, Sebastián permanecía a su modo y se convertía en una efectiva extensión de su voluntad

Eso no podía ser malo, ¿cierto?

-Siempre le pasa en esta época- continuó luego de su veloz aseo –A Elizabeth le emociona todo lo referente a Diciembre

-Tengo fortuna de que a Madame no –se sentó en la alfombra de la sala, cerca de la chimenea decorativa; el otro lo siguió –O al menos, no lo expresa aquí

-Prefiere salir, ¿cierto?

Asintió, dejando que a cómoda pelusa calentara su cola

-Nunca pierde la oportunidad para salir –volvió a hablar –Me refiero a Elizabeth: aunque prefiere quedarse en casa, todos los días sale a jugar con la nieve

La palabra le sonó muy ajena, pero no estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo ver –Bueno, son humanos: encuentran placer en cosas raras

Miró hacia la venta por un momento, notando aún las bolitas claras que caían

¿Qué era "la nieve" como para motivar a salir con "eso" encima? ¿No se daban cuenta que hacía mucho frío y no valía la pena? Que complicado

Era mejor una vida tranquila, a pesar de los tintes aburridos. Lo sostenía a su corta edad

Regresó la vista al felino

… lo encontró… observándolo con cuidado, curioso, indagando algo en sus facciones

…

…

-¿Qué? –preguntó al fin con cierto nerviosismo bien disimulado -¿Mi rostro es gracioso, acaso?

Sonrió de inmediato con amabilidad, casi en un gesto inconsciente que otra cosa… no obstante, su mirada parecía burlarse de él

Idiota

-Joven Amo

-¿Hm?

-Sabes lo que es la nieve, ¿verdad?

Si hubiera estado comiendo, seguro escupiría por la sorpresa. Afortunadamente no era el caso, pero no significó que los pelos no se le pararon por la encrucijada

Michaelis tenía una particular habilidad para saber cuándo se hallaba en problemas. Eso incluía a su esporádica ignorancia y la ocasional incompetencia motora

-Lo sé- fue todo lo que dijo, y vio hacia otro lado para no darle espacio a seguir preguntando

…

Al momento de pensar que ya estaba bien, sintió de improviso una tela cayendo sobre él

-¡Ah! –gritó sin querer mientras batallaba en quitársela de encima -¡¿Qué es esto?!

-Una bufanda –las mininas patas, más delgadas y móviles, lo ayudaban a acomodarla –La necesitará

-¿Por qué?

-Para ir afuera, por supuesto –aún si verlo, sabía que tenía esa molesta curvatura de labios –Iremos a pasar un rato en la nieve

Varias palabras no le gustaron de esa afirmación, más que lo quisiera relacionar con algo que no conocía y había fingido que sí

-Sebastián… ¡Sebastián! –lo detuvo, sacándose de paso la bufanda incómoda –No iré afuera

-No pasará nada –lo ignoró olímpicamente y volvió a colocarla –Si es por Madame Red, no regresará en un rato

-¡No es eso!

-La casa no quedará descuidada: Elizabeth bajará de inmediato si escucha algo extraño

-¡No quiero salir! –argh, ¿qué tenía que hacer para ser escuchado? ¿Morderlo? – Sebastián, ¡basta! ¡No quiero ir!

-No hace demasiado frío, y no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, así que puede calmarse

-Eso no me importa- ya comenzó a gruñir - ¡Déjalo! Sólo deseo quedarme aquí

-Joven Amo, está bien –sonreía ahora con cierta diversión, como enternecido. Odiaba cuando lo hacía – Yo estaré a su lado en todo momento. Lo protegeré sin falta

Detuvo por inercia sus movimientos, lo que el otro aprovechó para ajustarle la bufanda

No detestaba a ese felino, pero le incomodaba que no pareciera importarle su natural relación

Un gato no podía cuidar de un perro, y menos protegerlo como si fuese en verdad importante, ¿lo hacía a propósito, o sólo buscaba entretenerse? Ni idea, y por eso le molestaba aún más: no podía pensar en un contra ataque

Sin saber sus intenciones, no era capaz de sacarlo de su vida: no lo haría antes de medir consecuencias reales

Qué patético, actuaba como un cachorro

-Listo –dijo con esa voz madura, suave y tranquila, característica de un adulto -¿Recuerda cómo salir por la ventana?

-Sí –respondió cortante, casi con fastidio –Regresaré cuando me apetezca

Movió la cabeza con aprobación

Enseguida se puso también una bufanda… vaya, ¿de donde las había sacado?

Suspiró largamente

…

En cuanto terminó, subió a la silla, y con algunos empujones, movió el broche de la ventana y la abrió

El frío le pegó de lleno, haciéndolo arrugar la nariz. Maldito Sebastián, juraba que nunca más lo volvería a convencer de salir; por ahora, en esos minutos, aún no debía retractarse

…

Una vez pasado el impacto, pasó por debajo del cristal con cuidado, cayendo hacia la escalera de emergencia. Desde ahí miró mejor el patio, los árboles y las bardas cubiertas de la tonalidad incolora. Ya no descendían las bolitas por fortuna, pero esa tal nieve debía ser lo suficientemente entretenida como para que su vecino imitara a la humana e insistiera en mostrárselo

Al instante, el susodicho salió, ubicándose junto a la derecha

Empezó a bajar, seguido de cerca por el otro

…

Ya a nivel del suelo, lo blanco invadió sus patitas, impactando lo helado sin demora

Saltó por inercia

-¿Está bien? -¿por qué lucía tan fresco?

Recuperó su postura de inmediato –Sí, claro – caminó a prisa, esperando ambientarse rápido- ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactame…?

No acabó la frase. _No pudo_

Una bola congelada impactó directo contra su cara

…

…

Todo su odio se acumuló mientras los pedazos caían poco a poco

¿Quién fue el infeliz que…?

-Oh, Joven Amo, ¿se lastimó? - sus patas traseras llenas de ese color claro y su gesto calmadamente cínico delataban su culpabilidad -¿Debí avisarle antes, quizá?

-Sebastián… -susurró despacio, con el tono oscuro que demandaba _una sola cosa_ -¿Qué demonios…?

Otra bola se estrelló en su nariz

_Venganza, quería venganza_

No pensó en su apariencia, o cómo se degradó al nivel de un cachorro –cosa que era, a final de cuentas-, y menos en su cuerpo helándose

Sólo podía observar a Michaelis, a su supuesto mayordomo burlándose, lanzándole aquello con toda su vanidad y escapando, usando sus felinas habilidades para huir y seguir atacando

Nadie se burlaba de Ciel Phantomhive y quedaba impune, menos un gato de semejante calaña

Dio un salto hacia una banca, y aunque el otro estaba un tanto más adelante, logró detenerse para impulsar lo blanco hacia el frente y cubrirlo, a lo que dio un brinco de sorpresa

Fue su turno en correr: debía buscar un sitio donde crear una ofensiva y conseguir municiones suficientes. A lo mejor lo lograría junto al muñeco de nariz de zanahoria y sombrero elegante

…

Al final, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron afuera, ni cuanto frío tenía, o desde que momento poseía la habilidad de escarbar y armar trincheras

El punto fue, que luego de las caídas y las bolas mortales, no solamente se vengó del minino, sino que se divirtió

Se divirtió en serio

… claro, no lo reconocería. Tampoco preguntaría si ese había sido el objetivo de tal salida

-Creo que ahora comprendo por qué a Elizabeth le gusta esa época- comentó mientras ya caminaban de regreso –La nieve puede tener varios usos

-¿Nieve? –oh, sí, aún no tenía idea de qué era

Lo vio señalar el suelo, hacia lo blanco… ¿eso era la nieve? ¿En serio?

-Hace unos días vi como jugaba con sus amigos a aventarse bolas hechas de esto –prosiguió –Pensé que sería bueno para usted intentarlo también

No preguntaría por qué. No valía la pena

-Yo no jugaba –dijo con obviedad –Sólo respondía tus ataques

-En ese caso, tal vez le gustaría responder mis ataques mañana

-No lo creo

Para eso, ya habían llegado hasta su piso

Sebastián lo ayudó a entrar, aunque él permaneció afuera. Tal vez le era más fácil llegar hasta su piso por la escalera que… por otro lado, vaya

Se despidió con un cabeceo y una curvatura de labios, una que combinaba la ternura con la diversión. Odiaba cuando hacía eso

…

Lo miró subir, y después cerró la ventana, entrando en calor rápidamente

Al instante, del cielo volvió a caer nieve…

Dentro de todo, no era tan mala: le ayudaba a lastimar a su vecino

Sonrió

Nadie lo estaba viendo


	2. Santa Claus

.

* * *

**#02 - Santa Claus**

* * *

Las calles de Londres estaban llenas de luces en Diciembre

Los portales de las casas, los vidrios de las tiendas y hasta los árboles de las avenidas estaban adornados con foquitos de colores que parpadeaban sin parar, además de que una música irritante y repetitiva no dejaba de sonar

Madame Red le gustaba salir a pasar cuando el sol se ocultaba, y aquel era el momento en que dichas luces destacaban mejor

No lo lamentaría si no fuese arrastrado con ella a "admirar" esas cosas… en serio, ¿qué tenía de particular? Había muchas en casa, tantas que podría dejar ciego a cualquiera si se prendieran todas a la vez

Las cosas que se veían en esa época, además de los brillos multicolores, eran muy extrañas… o mejor dicho, incoherentes… bueno, no debía pensar en ello si permanecía en su cálido hogar, pero resultaba inútil si su excéntrica ama ya lo había sacado para serle de compañía en el recorrido

Las cosas se podían poner peores, en serio._ Así fue_

-¡Madame Red! –justo cuando daban la vuelta en la esquina, se encontraron con Lizzy – Me alegra verla, ¡justo la estaba buscando!

Esa chica era demasiado ruidosa. No sabía cómo Sebastián la soportaba

Y hablando de él, lo notó acurrucado en sus brazos, luciendo una bufanda roja con dibujos en blanco y… ¿unas orejeras? Debía ser algún experimento de tejido, qué miedo

… al menos con él y su dueña ahí, no era el único que sufría con el frío, la estruendosa voz de la vecina y por esas luces que parpadeaban a la vez

-¿Oíste, Ciel? – le habló de pronto la pelirroja - ¡Iremos ver a Santa Claus! ¡¿No te emociona?!

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Santa Claus?

Antes de que ladrada o intentara interrogar con la mirada, empezaron a caminar

…

No se quejó, sin embargo: se tomó el tiempo para cargarlo –servía de mucho ser pequeño- y resguardarlo de la nieve

Avanzó a un lado de la más joven, y no perdieron oportunidad de iniciar una conversación, una a la que no le prestó nada de atención

-Sebastián –si ya estaba allí, no tenía nada de malo aprovecharlo. Era su mayordomo después de todo –Oye, Sebastián

-¿Sí? – parecía algo adormilado. Sólo Dios Perro sabría cuánto tiempo lo habría traído Lizzy como un juguete de trapo -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Quién es Santa Claus?

Al otro no le extrañó la pregunta… en realidad, ya le había dado curiosidad que no la planteara

-Por lo que he escuchado, es un humano vestido de rojo que siempre ríe y viaja hacia muchos lugares

… Ciel puso los ojos en blanco: eso sonaba igual que a Madame Red

¿Irían a ver a alguien como ella, pero en macho?

-Tiene una larga barba blanca –vaya, algo distinto para variar –Está un poco gordo y… se le puede pedir regalos

Esto último también coincidía con su humana

-Es muy popular entre los niños –siguió –Deben portarse bien para que les dé los obsequios que quieren. Pasa una vez cada año

Eso era tonto, ¿qué tenía de especial ese Santa? Bueno, debía ser que no todos entraban en la protección de una mujer excéntrica, adinerada, simpática y cálida como ella

En tal caso, él tenía a alguien mucho mejor que a ese tipo gordo

Aunque no era exigente ni se la pasaba ladrando, la pelirroja nunca lo descuidaba y le compraba lo mejor de lo mejor: buenas croquetas, buena agua, y un buen suéter que lo ayudara en aquella temporada; lo tenía todos los días del año y cuando lo necesitara. Era lo mejor que podía tener

… a todo esto, ¿para qué irían a verlo? No le sorprendería ser arrastrado a una fiesta, por ejemplo, ¿pero ver a un sujeto viejo y de barba?

-¿Qué le pedirá a Santa? –cuestionó más como broma, a pesar de que usaba ese tono cuando buscaba molestarlo – Si ha sido un buen cachorro, no dude que le traerá lo que guste

¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tal unos dientes más filosos para darle una sangrante mordida? Quien sabía, a lo mejor ese gordo apoyaba los deseos mal intencionados

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo –sobó su oreja- Es aún muy joven, tener algo de ilusión no le haría daño

-La edad no tiene que ver con eso – dijo con apatía - ¿Qué hay de ti? –el miró de reojo - ¿Le "pedirás" algo?

-Sí – respondió con despreocupación… cosa a la que no le prestó atención por la mirada que le lanzó

Era consciente de lo… intimidantes que podían ser sus orbes carmesí, pero resultaban fatales cuando combinaba emociones, unas que no quiso identificar en ese momento

Se la sostuvo con un poco de problema. Obvio que lo disimuló -¿Y? ¿Qué es?

Colocó la pata sobre sus labios, en un gesto de silencio –Es un secreto

Lanzó una exhalación. Por supuesto que no iba a obtener una respuesta… de todos modos, ¿qué podría desear un gato mayordomo? Lizzy no le negaba nada, y con sus habilidades era capaz de adquirir –por no decir robar o arrebatar- lo que quisiera

… en fin, no era su asunto

…

Avanzaron otro rato entre las calles llenas de gente y luces por doquier. La nieve caía y se acumulaba en las aceras… no obstante, se entretuvo mirando los aparadores resplandecientes de las tiendas, ¿por qué vendían tanto en ese periodo del año? Bueno, al menos había algunas cosas bonitas

…

De un momento a otro, entraron a un enorme edificio. Todo estaba adornado de plateado, dorado y de un rosa oscuro; había muchos árboles, muñecos, esferas, escarcha y sujetos con ropa verde tonta

Al fondo, en medio del sitio, se encontraba un pino gigante

Estaba mucho más adornado que el resto de las plantas y con muchos paquetes alrededor; se acumulaba bastante gente, en especial niños que saltaban emocionados

-¡Jojojo! ¡Feliz Navidad!

La delgada voz le pareció irritante, aunque no tanto como su aspecto:

Sí, era gordo y de barba larga blanca… y sí, tenía varios regalos a su lado y todos parecían quererle

Pero algo no le gustó. No le gustó para nada

-¡Oh, árbol luminoso de la Navidad! –exclamó a la vez que se levantaba y optaba una pose digna de una bailarina – Tu cimera verde nos dé claridad, alegría y triunfo en la tempestad, ¡eres árbol claro, un amanecer! Tu sombra es la fuente que apaga la sed y nos hace buenos hasta sin querer – dio un salto y una vuelta – Por ti es bello el mundo y el dulce vivir, árbol inefable que no tiene fin, alta y luminosa torre de marfil – de pronto abrazó a una joven, quien se sonrojó ante esa azul y sensual mirada - ¡Oh, árbol luminoso de la Navidad!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirle… y Sebastián y él sólo pudieron preguntarse cómo alguien podía ser tan ridículo

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó curiosa la rubia

-Aleister Chamber- rió un poco –Creo que lo conoces más con el sobrenombre de "Vizconde Druitt"

-¡¿De verdad?! –susurró emocionada – No imaginé que aceptaría hacer este trabajo de caridad

-Era esto, o pasear por la ciudad vestido como reno y bailando "Merry Christmas" –suspiró al tiempo que sonreía – Por nuestra sanidad, hicimos que eligiera lo primero

Sin embargo, antes de que dijeran otra cosa, ese Santa pareció reconocerlas y se abrió hasta ellas

Sintió un escalofrío

Tenía un mal presentimiento, su cola erguida nunca le mentía

-¡Ah, que verdadero placer verte aquí, Angelina! – tomó la mano de la mayor y la besó con galantería - ¡Tu deslumbrante presencia podría hacer esta Navidad memorable! – hizo también lo propio con la menor – Y mi querida señorita Elizabeth, ¡su gracia e inocencia es sólo comparable al sol que sale durante el primer día de primavera!

Sebastián entendió que ese comportamiento era de machos maduros que buscaban aparearse

Ciel entendió que debía escapar de ahí como fuese

Se removió inquieto en los brazos de la pelirroja

Grave error

-¡Y han traído a sus mascotas! –bajó a su altura- Nada como un fiel compañero con quien pasar las fiestas – primero se fijó en el felino, al que acarició con cuidado –Un minino de pelaje oscuro es como la penumbra de Noche Buena –después lo observó a él y luego

_Y luego…_

-¡OH, PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE VEO! –lo arrebató el calor acogedor y lo elevó mientras daba vueltas- ¡El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre, y también es capaz de arrebatarle el corazón! ¡Solamente mira esos ojos, ese pelaje, esa maravillosa juventud pura que vuela como un pequeño petirrojo! – lo estrujó contra sí –Es tan hermoso, mi encantador canino, ¡haz hecho que mi solitaria navidad se ilumine con el afecto de un amor sincero! –acercó su rostro – Lindo petirrojo, ¿no querrías venir conmigo a casa?

Quizá fue el estrés del momento

Probablemente se debió a lo mareado que acabó y a esas palabras que le arrancaron temblores

Tal vez fue por la falta de espacio personal…

En cámara lenta, se vio a sí mismo mordiendo la nariz de ese Santa en cuanto la tuvo al alcance

Fue como mirar desde lejos el instante en que lo soltó, la estrepitosa caída y su fervor para hincar los colmillos en el rojo pantalón

Escuchó a Madame Red, a Lizzy, al grito dramático del sujeto y al pánico de los niños, pero sin importar eso, no lo soltó

… por lo menos no hasta que Michaelis se subió sobre él y le pegó en las orejas para que reaccionara

Lo demás fue aún más rápido: corrió detrás del gato en cuanto se liberó y trazó una ruta de escape por la cafetería y la heladería; dobló a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, encontrando la salida de frente

Afuera, se detuvieron junto a un buzón

…

…

El minino no dijo nada. Él tampoco emitió sonido, salvó el de su respiración agitada

No hubo honor que salvar o perder, simplemente el alivio de escapar de ese tipo con cara de pervertido

-Me parece… –habló con calma –Que este año nadie le traerá obsequios, ¿no?

Lo miró de mala gana –No necesito que nadie me regale algo, sobre todo alguien como él

Lo malo, era que no podría contar con la seguridad de que su dueña siguiera tan benevolente: estaría tan enojada que ni siquiera le daría de comer

-Pero… estuvo bien –emitió una curvatura de labios divertida –Joven Amo, su manera de morder tiene bastante clase… a pesar de que no la usa mucho –entrecerró los ojos –Tal vez deba cuidarme en un futuro

Sonrió de lado –Tal vez

… bueno… si lo pensaba con cuidado… quizá sí había algo que deseara… algo relacionado con Michaelis

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, empero

Todos sus instintos caninos agresivos se activaron en cuanto una persona pasó frente a ellos

Otro Santa Claus

_Oh, no_

…

El mayordomo miró cómo el joven perro atacaba sin control a otro pobre sujeto disfrazado de rojo

Esto sería un problema, sin olvidar que no recibiría ningún regalo para navidad…

En fin, no estaría tan mal: siempre habría un presente con la etiqueta "De: Sebastián. Para: Ciel" en la base del árbol… probablemente lo haría por el resto de la vida: con todos los Santas que estaba atacando, sería maldecido en el mítico Polo Norte


	3. Muérdago

_.  
_

* * *

**#03 - Muérdago  
**

* * *

Ya era Diciembre, y por una razón que todavía no contemplaba, Madame Red asistía a muchas fiestas… bueno, más de lo normal

Sólo llegaba de trabajar y enseguida se metía al baño, de ahí pasaba a su cuarto, y al final, salía muy bien vestida, maquillada y glamorosa. Tomaba su abrigo y diciendo un "_Ciel, pórtate bien y cuida la casa_" se iba _a-quien-sabía-donde_ con _quien-sabía-quién_

Era una mujer alegre, muy parlanchina y pícara, por eso tenía amigos varios y pretendientes decididos. Aún si habían pasado años desde que su marido murió –según escuchó -, no lucía interesada en casarse o presumir una pareja estable

Con ello, casi nunca traía desconocidos a casa, a menos que fuese Lizzy y a ese tal Lau con Ran-Mao; a veces la visitaba un sujeto perturbador apodado Undertaker, ¡y claro! Nunca faltaba su gran… amigo- ¿o amiga?- llamado Grell con su ¿novio? William… pero de ahí en fuera, nadie había tenido el placer de conocer el espacioso departamento

Claro, hasta esa noche

…

No encontraba problema alguno en que quisiera salir y no volver hasta bien entrada la madrugada… no obstante, ¿por qué ahora tuvo tal acto de sociabilización? ¿Quién querría hacer una fiesta en su casa cuando todos los conocidos eran una panda de delincuentes? –suponía-

Ya se le había hecho extraño que estuviera tan contenta y comprando más cosas de lo normal, arreglando y preparando detalles que ni sabía que existían

Debió verlo venir cuando se apareció frente a él luciendo un coqueto y atrevido vestido rojo mientras decía "_¿Cómo me veo, Ciel? ¿Crees que impresionaré a unos cuantos?_"

La señal obvia fue la presencia del gato vecino, quien comentando un "_¿Quiere que lo ayude a vestir? ¿O lo hará Madame Red?_", también estaba arreglado muy bien a pesar de tener una dueña que gustaba de conjuntos raros y cursis

No portaba nada ostentoso, en realidad sólo un saquillo negro y una corbata del mismo color con una pequeña rosa de adorno en el bolsillo del pecho

Eso debió ser una mala señal… y por eso estaba ahí, rodeado de personas que no conocía y que hacían demasiado ruido, que comía y bebía cosas extrañas, sin olvidar que se movían al ritmo de la música con mal gusto

No iba a armar un escándalo, sin embargo

Sabía comportarse, y lo haría mejor cuando sabía que de diferentes formas estaba siendo observado y evaluado. Era una cuestión de orgullo y vanidad al no ser un cachorro cualquiera

Miró de reojo a Sebastián, quien hablaba con Finnian, Bard y Maylene: ellos también portaban adornos particulares… ninguno se veía mal, aunque no entendía qué les había dado a sus humanos para disfrazarlos

Bueno, él no se salvaba precisamente: eso le decía el sombrero de copa azul rey que Madame le puso antes de que llegaran los invitados

-Luce como un verdadero Conde- se le acercó el felino

-Y tú como un verdadero mayordomo –suspiró -¿Quién te hizo el traje?

-Elizabeth - ¿por qué no le sorprendía? – Al igual que su sombrero

Se horrorizó por un segundo, fue inevitable ante la idea de formar parte de sus bizarras creaciones

-No se angustie –animó como adivinando su pensamiento – Ella es una respetable modista: las cosas que confecciona se ven hermosas, por ejemplo… -señaló al trío de perros invitados – Lo que usan también lo hizo ella, y les queda a la perfección – era cierto – Más aún: lo que usted usa le sienta de maravilla

-Supongo- dejó pasar ese halago, no era momento de distraerse con palpitaciones inesperadas- ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Hm?

-Sí, ¿por qué quiso hacerlo esta vez? Si el punto era vestirnos, podría ser cualquier día

-Es que es Noche Buena –sonrió con amabilidad- Es un día especial

¿Por eso era la fiesta y tantas personas acumuladas? Los humanos sí que encontraban pretextos para perder el tiempo

-También habrá intercambio de obsequios – se acercó al deslumbrante árbol ricamente decorado y rodeado de cajas de colores –Es como una sustitución de Santa Claus: él ya no le trae regalos a las personas mayores

Qué bueno, porque no podría controlar su instinto de morder un rojo trasero

Se avergonzó de sí mismo

-Pero eso será hasta pasada la media noche – con ese traje y esa pose, se le figuró un mayordomo instruyendo a su… Joven Amo – Mientras tanto, cenarán un enorme pavo, cantarán y bailarán, entre otras cosas típicas de la época

-¿Suelen hacerlo? – como era su "segunda navidad" no tenía una idea desde cuando venían respetándose esas… tradiciones

-Así es - agitó su cola de una forma serpenteante –No es tan aburrido como lo piensa

-…

-Confíe en mí: algunas cosas son muy interesantes

-¿Ejemplo?

-No querrá que se lo arruine ¿o sí?

Odiaba cuando se hacía el misterioso

A diferencia del resto de los cachorros –y probablemente de su especia-, no le gustaban las sorpresas, ni siquiera si le traían beneficios

Era mejor saber todo y prepararse, que improvisar de manera patética… aún dentro de esto, siempre estaría Michaelis para recibir lo peor y después volver a su lado. Era el trabajo de un mayordomo

_Sin embargo…_

Hubo un movimiento en el lugar

Todos dejaron sus entretenimientos y a la señal de la anfitriona, la multitud caminó hacia otro cuarto

_Si era un mayordomo, ¿a cambio de qué estaba trabajando? No se lo planteó antes_

-Parece que ya van al comedor –lo escoltó con elegancia -¿Vamos?

Nadie hacía las cosas sólo porque sí

_Todo tenía un precio, incluso la lealtad_

En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo… poco más de tres cuartos de su vida, el felino de ojos rojos permanecía a su lado con calma y cuidado, instruyéndolo y protegiéndolo –aun recordaba cuando lo defendió de esos perros italianos-. Entendió aquello, a su tiempo, como algo natural puesto que así fue desde el inicio… pero ahora… ¿qué quería de él?

Lo observó junto a la columna quieto, apacible como una estatuilla de la decoración

Nadie hacía las cosas sólo porque sí, ni siquiera Sebastián Michaelis, un gato tan astuto y perfecto que obtenía por medios inimaginables lo que deseaba

Le sonrió cuando notó que lo miraba. Afiló más sus azulinas pupilas

Si aún no le pedía algo, pronto lo haría. Estaba seguro

El punto era, ¿estaría dispuesto a darle lo que solicitara? ¿Necesitaba a ese animal al grado de ceder algo, como si se tratase de un contrato?

No lo sabía

…

…

La cena transcurrió con el ánimo propio de los humanos

No prestó atención puesto que nadie le pedía opinión y el pedazo de carne que le dio la pelirroja era de mayor importancia

De todos modos, no podría estar tranquilo sólo con eso. La cuestión antes planteada era básica

_En vista de ello, sólo quedaba enfrentarlo_

No había opción ni por su propia forma de ser, ni por la de Michaelis, quien a juzgar por su actitud y curvatura de labios, ya debía saber lo que planeaba

Así era ese felino: parecía saberlo todo

Y ahí estaba él, un simple perrito que realmente no sabía cómo manejar a alguien así

Detestaba sentirse inferior

…

Terminados los alimentos, volvieron a la sala

La anfitriona sacó algunas botellas de apariencia extraña y unas cosas raras adornaban lugares específicos del techo

Lucían como… piñas… ramas… algo con florecillas

-Son muérdagos –llegó de pronto su vecino – Dice que son portadoras de buena suerte

Otra cosa tonta que inventaban los humanos

-También es considerada una planta mágica que protege de las enfermedades y un símbolo de paz, además de un potente amuleto

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Pensé que sería adecuado que lo supiera

-No me refería a eso – le observó con severidad- ¿Qué pretendes precisamente, Sebastián?

No se notó confundido, aunque tampoco dijo algo

Él mismo todavía no sabía qué conseguiría si se quedaba por siempre a su lado… pero sería natural, ¿no? Sólo debía ponerle términos y condiciones a un contrato establecido en silencio

Esperó

…

…

-Usted… - dijo despacio - ¿Sabes cuál es el detalle más interesante de los muérdagos?

¿Eh?

Se ubicó justo debajo de esa rama seca, y por la forma en que lo invitó, acudió junto a él con la confusión bien disimulada

…

Lo miró con profundidad, demandando una respuesta

…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio, Sebastián?

…

…

-Tiene razón – inició –Los humanos siempre encuentran el modo de perder el tiempo

-…

-Nosotros somos así, en cierto sentido –sonrió apenas- Tú y yo… -era la primera vez que se dirigía sin respeto –… en particular entendemos eso… -bajó un poco la vista -En particular, nos entendemos tú y yo

…

…

-Los humanos se besan debajo de muérdago

Se quedó quieto al notar cómo se aproximaba lentamente a él

No reaccionó al percatarse de la poca distancia que ya los separaba

Miró paralizado sus rojas pupilas inusualmente brillantes, amenazantes, unas que le demostraron que estaba a su merced

Quizá siempre había sido así…

…

Pero también era cierto que encontraba la exitosa manera de resistirse, y eso a Michaelis le gustaba

_Le gustaba_

…

…

Recibió su objeción el contacto seguro que sus labios tuvieron

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, en busca de grabar para sí el recuerdo de esa presión que no había conocido antes

Fue consciente de que con eso se sellaba el contrato, porque ambos establecieron con ello las condiciones:

Él quería que ese gato estuviera siempre a su lado, protegiéndolo y obedeciéndolo, guiándolo y recibiendo la crueldad que sus futuras acciones pudieran derivar

Sebastián lo quería a él con todo lo que representaba: sus incomprensiones, sus debilidades, el frío corazón y el alma que se mantenía pura a pesar de conocer desde el inicio la oscuridad

Sebastián quería su alma

…

…

Se separaron en silencio

Ambos sonrieron cínicamente al mirarse: el mensaje había sido recibido y las condiciones aceptadas

En tal caso, no quedaba más por hacer

…

-Joven Amo –extendió más la curvatura - ¿Sabe? Aún seguimos debajo del muérdago

Suspiró, pero lo comprendió y procedió

Volvió a besarlo

…

Si esto llegaría a pasar cada Diciembre… bueno, quizá ya no estaría tan fastidiado

Sebastián tendría que estar ahí

Era el deber de su gato mayordomo


End file.
